


Surprises

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	Surprises

You were woken by twin footsteps coming down the stairs to the living room. Tightening your arms around Gen’s waist you opened your eyes only to stare into Jared who looked at you over Gen’s head.

 

“Here they come,” he whispered, grinning. The next moment you were attacked by Shep, while Tom jumped between his parents.

 

“Wake up!” they yelled. “It’s Christmas!”

 

Gen groaned. “It’s too early,” she said.

 

“But Muuum,” Shep whined while hugging you around the neck. “The presents!”

 

She sighed and set up. “Fine. I’m up, I’m up.” You could see that she tried to suppress a smile. “Go open your presents.”

 

Eagerly, Tom and Shep ran over to the Christmas tree and started to look at the gifts under it.

 

You sat up and felt Gen’s arms around your waist. 

 

“Good morning,” she greeted you with a kiss. 

 

You tilted your head to give her better access. Kissing her always made you a bit light headed, but it was worth it.

 

“Morning,” you breathed after breaking away from her. 

 

“What about me?” Jared asked as he wrapped himself around Gen from behind and laid his head on her shoulder.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Gen said, turning her head and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good morning,” you echoed, leaning forward to give him a kiss on his lips. His kisses had the same effect on you as Gen’s. The two of them would be the death of you one day.

 

The next moment, Jared got up to get Odette from the nursery while you and Gen watched the boys open their presents. Occasionally they would come to you to give you and Gen a present that had your or Jared’s names on them. 

 

Jared came back down with Odette after a few minutes and helped his daughter open her presents. You and Gen chuckled because he was so excited about it.

  
“Told you,” you whispered into Gen’s ear. “Just a big kid at heart.”

 

“Yeah. But he is our big kid.”

 

“True.”

 

* * *

  
  


An hour later all presents were opened, the boys were eagerly playing with their new toys and Odette was laying on her new play blanket. You adults had changed into some comfy clothes in the meantime. 

 

“The Ackles’ will come over soon, won’t they?,” you asked as you were snuggled against Jared’s side. Gen was in the kitchen, making a quick breakfast for everyone.

 

“Yep,” he answered. “Any minute now, actually.” 

 

The next moment the doorbell rang.

 

“Speak of the devil,” you said, getting up to go to the door.

 

“Y/N!” Jensen greeted you as soon as you opened it and enveloped you in his strong arms. Well, one arm because he was holding one of the twins in the other.

 

“Hey, Jay,” you greeted him back, smiling. The next one to hug you was JJ and after that came Danneel with Zep in her arms.

 

“Do you have it?” you asked her and she nodded. 

 

“Yes. That oaf over there nearly forgot it but, I’ve got it in my bag. As soon as I’ve settled Zep down I will give it to you,” she answered while you made your way to the living room. Jensen had Arrow already settled next to Odette on the play blanket, making his way back to the front door to get the presents they parked there.

 

A few minutes later, you were all settled on the couch with some eggnog in hand, watching the kids playing again. 

 

Danneel had given you the surprise for Jared and Gen and now you were fiddling with it while hiding it in one of your sleeves. You couldn’t think of a way to present it to them so after a while you just thought “Fuck it!” and stood up, bringing the roll of paper out.

 

Jared and Gen looked at you, frowning while Danneel and Jensen new what was coming. You had talked with them beforehand since you wanted them to hide the surprise for you. Jared had the habit of searching the house for presents he didn’t know about, so you needed a safe place. 

 

You took a deep breath and held the roll of paper out to Gen and Jared. They looked confused at it and then at you, neither moving to take it.

 

“It’s your last Christmas present. I wanted to surprise you,” you explained still holding out the roll.

 

After a moment Gen finally took it, opened the ribbon which was tied around it and unrolled it. Jared still looked confused, but as his wife gasped beside him he finally looked at the document.

 

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Gen asked, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at you.

 

“Yes,” you answered, smiling.

 

“Oh my God,” Jared yelled, getting up and crashing you to him in a tight hug. “Best present ever!” 

 

You chuckled as you returned his hug, Gen joining you two after a moment.

 

“Mum? Dad? Y/N? What’s going on?” Tom asked, his attention on you now instead on his new toys after Jared’s yelling.

 

“Y/N is going to move in with us,” Gen explained, the smile never leaving her face even as she broke away from the hug.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really,” you confirmed, and the next moment Tom was hugging you around the waist. His brother joining him, having caught the explanation from his mother.

 

“This is so awesome,” Tom said and Shep nodded his head into your stomach.

 

You kneeled down to hug the boys properly.

 

“I think it’s awesome as well,” you agreed. After a moment you pushed the boys a bit away. “Now go play again.”

 

They both nodded. JJ looked at you from her place on the floor.

 

“I think it’s great, too!” she declared with a tothie smile.

 

“Thank you,” you chuckled, sitting down on the couch again, Gen and Jared settling on either side of you.

 

Both Danneel and Jensen were grinning from ear to ear. Happy to know that your surprise was a complete success.

 

“So the meeting wasn’t a meeting?” Jared asked while laying his arm around your shoulders.

 

“Nope. It was actually a job interview,” you admitted, smirking.

 

“You little minx, you.”

 

Jensen and Danneel began to laugh at Jared’s words.

 

“You knew about this?” Gen asked them.

 

“Of course. Someone needed to keep her contract safe from Jared after all,” Jensen teased. “Everyone knows that he searches the house for presents right before Christmas.”

 

“I do not!” the man in question protested. 

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

 

“You can’t prove anything.”

 

“The kids saw you, Jared,” Gen objected.

 

“Damn it,” he cursed, making everyone laugh.

 

“Actually, we have a surprise for you too,” Gen said after everyone calmed down.

 

“What?” you asked confused.

 

“Close your eyes,” Jared requested as he loosened his hold on you to stand up.

 

You looked at him, skeptical for a moment but after his encouraging smile you did as he asked. You could feel Gen standing up as well and heard some rustling.

 

“You can open your eyes now,” Gen said after a few moments. 

 

You did and gasped at the sight before you. 

 

Gen and Jared were kneeling on one knee before you, both of them with a small jewelry boy in hand. Nestled into the soft material of the box was a ring, two in Gen’s case. 

 

You were too shocked to say anything, only able to look from the rings to them and back.

 

“Y/N,” Jared began, smiling at you. “Our first meeting felt like pure chance at, but after a while, Gen and I agreed that it had to be fate. The way you fit right into our relationship and our lives was something we never experienced before except with each other.”

 

“You were the puzzle piece we never knew we needed,” Gen continued. “We fell in love with your kindness, your ability to love each and everyone around you and so many things more. We know that our relationship is not perfect or conventional, but we are both lucky that you decided to take us and the kids into your heart. Who love you too, in case you didn’t know.”

 

You chuckled a bit before Jared went on.

 

“We never want to let you go again. Sadly it’s not possible for us to legally make you our wife but this is the next best thing we could think of. These rings are meant to tie us together, through the good and the bad, through illness and health. We promise to love and cherish you until the day we die.”

 

“Will you marry us, Y/N?” Gen asked, ending their speech.

 

Tears were streaming down your face and your heart was about to burst from all the love you were feeling right at that moment. You never expected something like this and you didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well?” Jared inquired.

 

“Yes! Of course I will marry you both!” you burst out, getting up from the couch and flinged your arms around them both.

 

“Thank god. I’m not as young as I used to be, you know. I can’t stay that long on one knee,” Jared joked, earning a slap on the back of his head from his wife.

 

You just chuckled and gave both of them a kiss. First Gen, then Jared.

 

“Who will do the honors?” you asked after letting them go, looking at the rings.

 

Gen took one of the rings out of her jewelry box. “Both of us,” she answered and offered the ring to Jared.

 

Meanwhile he took your right hand in his and took a hold of the offered ring. Together they slid them onto your ring finger. 

 

Taking your hand back, you admired the ring. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” you breathed, tears still in your eyes.

 

“Wanna give us our rings?” Gen asked.

 

“Yes,” you responded, frowning after a moment. “What about your wedding rings?”

 

Gen and Jared looked at each other. Then they both grabbed the necklaces they hand around their necks and showed them to you. On them were both their wedding rings.

 

“We thought you wouldn’t want us to get rid of them, so we didn’t,” Jared explained, putting the necklace back in place.

 

“And you were right,” you agreed. 

 

“The rings?” Gen encouraged you and offered you the jewelry box.

 

You slid  her ring on her finger and then Jared’s on his. Danneel and Jensen were clapping and congratulating you. Even the kids were cheering. You didn’t even notice that they stopped playing to watch you.

 

Jared pulled you to him for a proper kiss and then passed you on to his wife.

 

You never were happier in your life, having everything you wanted and more. This really was the best Christmas and you would never regret deciding to spent it with your family.

 

You couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold for you.

 

The End


End file.
